Upon the completion of semiconductor manufacturing processes, a large number of duplicate semiconductor chips are diced from a semiconductor wafer. These semiconductor chips are separated by scribe lines formed on the semiconductor wafer. Various techniques are employed to divide the semiconductor wafer along the scribe lines into individual dice with each die representing a specific semiconductor device chip. Conventional wafer dicing techniques include mechanical cleaving, laser dicing, and sawing with diamond blade. However, larger scribe lines are disposed on the semiconductor wafer for these wafer dicing techniques, and thus the gross die number of the semiconductor wafer is decreased.